Let's Talk Business
by Fat Panda
Summary: Rin & her sister had the worst childhood but when she gets the job of her dreams,no one mentioned the great benefits.


Chapter 1:

_Rin_

It was such a grueling day at work and stressful to. I've never had so may deadlines to meet in one day. And to make my day even harder I had a promotional meeting. I was really nervous and I don't even know if I got the job.

Well I'll find out tomorrow. Ever since I divorced my husband Renuca Sheba I've down graded from a mansion to a townhouse (since Renuca's job as a UPS delivery man payed 1/10 of the mortgage) and living here wasn't cheap.

Oh, my ex-husband was a character and a heathnous dog! He was the man I thought I loved but he proved how much he loved me by cheating on me with some strange black-headed woman. He always said that woman loved him but when the divorce became final she showed him no support. And he had the nerve to say he was going to take all my money in court and spend it on him and his lover!

During our time in court Renuca complained to the judge how he got me pregnant several times and I miscarried every time. Now that wasn't my fault. I was stressed out from my husband and what he was doing. During my whole marriage I was stressed so how could I carry a baby successfully?

My townhouse was beautiful and the money I payed for it was worth it. Everything in that townhouse was top of the line. And the location couldn't be better. It sat on a small hill overlooking the Bay Bridge and the San Francisco bay. I had all I ever needed and most of what I wanted. I worked hard for what I had.

My childhood was hell and when I was five my mother had the nerve to have another kid, My little sister Jakiva. To make a long sad story short,my father went out for cigarettes and never came back and Jakiva's father was a cheap trick my mother turned for money to buy crack on pills to get high of off.

We lived in a hell hole invested with roaches and mice and my mother turned tricks for a living and my mother had it in her mind that me and Diva were going to do the same when we got older. Bullshit. School was my only escape form my life of hell.

It bewildered a good amount of my teachers on how I got straight A's when I came from a bad upbringing but I was determined to make a better life for me and my sister,but that all changed when my mother sold my virginity to a drug dealer when I was thirteen. My mother needed her high but the dealer had her to much so she sold me to him.

After he finished with me I felt sick and I had a strong hatred in my heart for my mother. What happened to me was bound to happen to my sister. So I took her turn everytime. Soon enough I ran away from home and took my sister with me.

Thank God she was too young to know what was going on. And thus is how my sister I became victims of the system. We were shipped from foster home from foster home. We were victims to all types of abuse verbal, physical, mental and sometimes sexual abuse.

Everything changed when I graduated from high school early at sixteen. I turned my life around. I was working and had my own place and took early custody of my sister. Up to that point we never saw my mother again but I really don't give a damn though.

So here I am at 21 years of age and my sis Jakiva at 16 living large and in charge. After what I'd been through I could survive anything and my sis was a freakin Wonder Woman through it all.

But anyway I parked my black Mercedes in front of my townhouse, walked up my steps, unlocked my door, and walked into the threshold and slipped off my four inch heels. "Jakiva I'm home!" I yelled. The intoxicating aroma of good food filled my house as I handed to my kitchen.

I walked on my plush carpet to the hardwood floor that covered the kitchen and went to the pearly white stove. On the stove top were pots of Pasta, meatballs, lasagna, and a small dessert of pound cake that Jakiva had made.

Every afternoon when I came home from work Jakiva had this place smelling good. She was one hell of a cook. My thoughts were distracted when Jakiva entered the kitchen with a sealed envelope in her hand. She handed me the envelope and reached in my side by side fridge and pulled out a pepsi. "Who's this from?" I asked looking at the letter. Jakiva took a swig of her soda. "Some guy with a long white hair and golden eyes who was driving a red Escalade," Jakiva belched.

"You opened my door for a stranger?!" I said a tad bit annoyed my sister opened my door for just anyone. "Does it matter that he was a hot stranger?" she replied. I racked my mind on who my sister was talking about. Then it came to me!! Shesshoumaru Taisho came to my house!! The Boss of all Bosses and the King of all Kings!!

That man and his father practically owned Japan and half of California! There had been gossip in the office that Mr. Taisho had came to America as a child from Tokyo, Japan because their business had been expanded to the max so to make an even larger company the specialized in a variety of things they moved here.

The business grew widely as expected and Taisho Industries had been the best thing that's happened to California. It provided a lot of people with jobs and the unemployment rate had dropped drastically and they payed extremely well. I made 400 bucks an hour only because I worked at the main office which was always busy and was open 24/7. But what could Mr. Shesshoumaru Taisho want from me?

I opened the envelope and in bold red letters read:

**Mr.Shesshoumaru Taishou request the company of Ms. Rin Tanaka at the Promotions Ball this evening. **

What the hell? And here I thought this was another paycheck! I read on for additional information. Well I guess I was going if I wanted my promotion and didn't want to stand Mr.Taisho up. It was three o'clock and the little bash started at eight. I informed my sister of my plans but she brushed me off and parked herself on my black leather couch and watched my huge HD flat screen T.V.

I couldn't blame her really. She had her own company coming over anyway. I ate then climbed up my steps and disappeared in to my room. I had a thing for leopard prints, anyone could tell because my room was covered in them.

I stepped out of my office attire and looked into my mirror and modeled. I looked at my voluptuous body. I had huge melon breasts, a heart shaped blushed between my legs, a firm behind and no good man to share it with.

I showered and shampooed my hair and eventually 6:50 crept upon me. I picked out a beautiful cocktail dress that sat at the back of closet that showed the right amount of cleavage and some black stilettos pumps. By 7:20 I was picking out my earrings and putting the finishing touches on myself.

Damn I looked good but I almost had a heart attack when I heard someone put on their car alarm and ring my doorbell. Jakiva's little friend wasn't due to arrive until around eight and then definitely couldn't drive. They were from outta town and I hadn't made plans for someone to pick me up so who was at my damn door?

I snatched up my purse and flew down my stairs almost breaking my neck. I sped-walked past my living room which Jakiva occupied and quickly unlocked every lock on my front door, opened it.

I had wished I could drop dead for a few hours when I saw who I was face-to-face with.


End file.
